Divagations
by Romana in the Void
Summary: Oui, pensa Henry, Lucas avait une sacrée imagination.


_Salutations ! !_

 _J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous êtes moralement prêt à lire ce texte qui est au départ un petit délire insomniaque de ma part._

 _Contextualisons tout cela voulez-vous._  
 _Donc, il y a quelques mois, j'étais tranquillement en train de dépérir suite à l'annonce de la Fox que "vu que le prochain épisode parait important pour le fil rouge de la série, on vous met un trailer bien alléchant et, tiens ? Si on vous faisait attendre deux semaines ? De toutes façon vous ne l'aurait jamais autant dans l'os que quand on officialisera son non renouvellement donc bon, là on est gentil" (à dire avec un grand sourire hypocrite, bien entendu) et mon cerveau à fait des siennes. Non sans jeter un coup d'oeil méprisant à mon radio-réveil ("oui j'écris, tu n'as aucune influence sur moi et ma vie, mouah ah ah ! !") j'ai commencé le texte maudit._  
 _Pourquoi maudit ?_  
 _Tout simplement parce qu'à mon réveil c'était la panne sèche. Et qu'après avoir traîné pendant des mois sur mon bureau (et dans un puits obscur au fin fond de ma conscience) il avait peu de chance de réapparaître, destiné à s'enterrer dans mon cimetière d'écrits en tous genres._  
 _Mais aujourd'hui : Miracle !_  
 _Je faisais mon ménage d'automne (à comprendre celui où on tente de rester digne alors que robes et chemisettes sont remplacées par une armada de gros pulls) quand je suis retombée dessus ! Du coup, pas d'hésitation ! Je m'y suis remise et me voilà avec un texte à ajouter au petit nombre de fanfics françaises !_

 _Tout ce blabla (oui je suis d'humeur prolixe quand j'ai des trucs pas sympa à repousser) pour dire que c'est juste un texte écrit comme ça, pour le plaisir de retrouver les personnages de Forever dans une espèce de Slice of Life, et aussi que j'espère que la coupure de plus de six mois entre les deux traits d'écriture ne se ressentira pas trop :)_

 _Bref : bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _._

 **Divagations**

.

« …XVIIIème siècle »

Surpris, le Docteur Henry Morgan leva les yeux du cadavre qu'il examinait - une affaire de femme trompée qui aimait un peu trop le laurier rose, ce qui expliquait l'homme empoisonné sur sa table, bref rien de folichon - et posa un regard mi-curieux mi-perplexe sur son assistant légiste.

« Vous ne dites rien d'autre, je… Oh !... » Devant le sourire en coin de son patron, le jeune homme s'empourpra. « Je… j'ai parlé à voix haute, je suis désolé, je réfléchissais et, heu…

Ça n'arrivera plus… Désolé Dr Morgan. »

Au ton misérable qu'avait pris son assistant, Henry se permit un sourire rassurant.

« - Jusqu'à preuve du contraire nous sommes en démocratie Lucas, je vous en prie : exprimez-vous. »

Mal à l'aise ce dernier se passa la main sur la nuque, un peu gêné.

« - Ben, c'est pas vraiment en lien avec l'affaire… »

Devait-il livrer à son boss le contenu de ses divagations mentales ?  
Fan de romans graphiques et de tout ce qui touchait à l'inexpliqué, le jeune légiste n'avait jamais rechigné à partager ses théories les plus fantasques. Théories qui, bien que paraissant exaspérer ses collègues, ou ne provoquant plus aucune réaction - Ô cruauté de l'ignorance ! -, ne lui avaient jamais été plus reprochées pas son supérieur.

Pourtant c'était bien plus difficile lorsque ça touchait directement ledit supérieur qui, après avoir rangé la victime, s'était appuyé dos à la table d'autopsie et avait cette lueur malicieuse au fond du regard. « Vous rigolez pas hein ? » À peine eût-il prononcé ces mots qu'il se ficha mentalement une baffe : comme si s'était du style de Henry !

« - Lucas… » L'immortel ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais - ce qui à son échelle faisait une très longue période - mais, avec l'excitation de résoudre des enquêtes avec Jo, le fait de taquiner son assistant légiste était ce qu'il préférait dans son boulot. Pas très gentleman il est vrai, mais c'était un des fondements de leur confiance mutuelle.

Bafouillant un peu, Lucas se lança.  
« - XVIIIème siècle. C'est une bonne date non ? Parce-que des fois - pas toujours hein, juste parfois - on dirait que vous sortez tout droit d'un film historique. Les détectives Martinez et Hanson disent que c'est votre étrangeté un peu flippante de génie - et c'est bien ça Doc, c'est super même ! - mais si ça avait été mon film j'aurais fait un truc un peu plus cool, vous voyez ? »

Le froncement de sourcils du médecin se changea en curiosité. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre à gousset - il était bientôt 18h00, tout était plié, plus qu'à rentrer chez soi - il ôta sa blouse blanche et attrapa son écharpe.  
« - Il se fait tard, mais savoir comment m'aurait décrit le cinéaste Wahl m'intrigue. Vous aimez marcher ? »

Comprenant avec un temps de retard la proposition implicite de Henry, le plus jeune enfila son manteau - et son écharpe ! - en quatrième vitesse avant de suivre un Dr Morgan qui tenait la porte, un sourire en coin.

« - Donc, vous viendriez du XVIII° siècle, peut-être début XIX° et vous seriez genre un noble philanthrope. Ultra intelligent et super médecin, vous seriez tombé dans un lac gelé en le traversant pour porter secours à une famille. Ou plutôt vous vous seriez fait tirer dessus, toujours pour sauver quelqu'un ». Manquant le tressaillement de Henry, Lucas continua sur sa lancée « et vos collègues vous auraient cryogénisé pour ne pas perdre votre génie. Et vlan ! Vous voilà transporté au XXIème siècle ! »

Emporté par l'enthousiasme du jeune homme, Henry, marchant presque automatiquement dans les rues de New York, se prêta au jeu.  
« - C'est un bon scénario Lucas, mais même avec mon intelligence incommensurable » dit-il en levant ironiquement les yeux au ciel « comment, tout fraîchement débarqué du début du XIX° siècle, puis-je connaître Freud, Monet, les travaux d'Ada Lovelace ou bien encore toutes les avancées de la médecine ? Je possède la science infuse ? »

Ah… Mince, il n'y avait pas du tout pensé. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Un scénariste n'est jamais à court d'idées !  
« - Hum… Grand scientifique, vous avez inventé la machine à voyager dans le temps. Il y a eu un bug et vous avez vécu ces deux siècles en accéléré jusqu'à nos jours où la mouche coincé dans un piston à pu sortir ben oui, vous n'auriez jamais fait d'erreur.  
Alors du coup vous visitez un peu et vous rentrerez chez vous quand vous aurez appris suffisamment de choses pour changer notre espace temps !

En tant qu'immortel peu adaptable - enfin d'après Abe car il avait toujours été ouvert au progrès, même s'il admettait que l'informatique n'était pas assez palpable pour lui (d'ailleurs s'il n'avait pas déjà vécu la même chose avec la radio et la télévision il dirait bien que ce n'était qu'une mode dont on finirait bien par se lasser, plus gênante qu'autre chose) - Henry n'était guère familier des univers de science-fiction (Excepté pour Jules Verne et H.G Wells, ainsi que Barjavel et Lovecraft qu'appréciait Abigail, mais bon, c'était de la littérature !) pourtant il trouvait ironique que Lucas soit si proche de la vérité, tout en étant aussi loin.

« -Je vous vois bien en scientifique fou mais version siècle dernier : grosses lunettes bizarroïdes, queue de pie tachée de- non, plutôt flambant neuve malgré les jets d'huiles et les tâches de charbon. En train de créer, d'innover pour la science ! »

Le jeune homme agitait les mains en parlant, emporté par sa frénésie créatrice. Henry n'était pas mécontent de l'avoir comme assistant. Un fort potentiel et une imagination fertile, avec le temps il y avait matière à en faire un bon légiste.

Quoique, pour le moment ce sens de l'imagination était peut-être un poil trop aiguisé pour son bien, songea Henry en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Ce qui différenciait Lucas, c'était qu'il voulait croire en toutes ses fariboles. Il aimait y croire. Les complots mondiaux, les morts-vivants, les voyages temporels... c'était une passion dévorante. Et bien qu'il soit assez scientifique pour savoir, une part de lui était fébrile quand un fait inexpliqué lui apparaissait. Une part de lui que les multiples déceptions n'arrivaient pas à étouffer.

C'était peut-être cela qui effrayait le plus Henry. Non pas qu'il découvre son secret mais qu'il y croit.

Après deux siècles lui-même était toujours dans le brouillard son âme scientifique ne parvenant pas à accepter son idée d'immortalité.  
Quand la logique de son monde, celle qui modulait toutes ses pensées, sa vision du réel, se heurte à l'improbable réalité. Une telle incohérence dans la trame de l'univers !

Alors que quelqu'un puisse le découvrir seul - par hasard, presque par accident - puisse le concevoir et l'accepter sans preuve... Henry n'osait se l'imaginer. Briser ainsi toutes les règles de la logique, simplement, en un battement de cils c'en était presque effrayant.

« ...pour ensuite disparaître dans votre Tardis, retourner résoudre d'autres mystères ! » termina Lucas avec emphase.

Un instant de flottement.

Henry fixa le jeune homme ''Que... Quoi ?''

… ''Mince...''

Encore une fois il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, oubliant toute perception du moment présent - encore heureux que ses pieds connaissaient instinctivement le chemin.

''Surtout ne rien montrer''. Pas besoin que l'on se rende compte de ses absences. Réminiscences de plus en plus nombreuses au fil des décennies, le faisant parfois se traiter lui-même de vieux sénile sous le regard dubitatif de son fils.

« - Tes références à la culture populaire sont sûrement brillantes, Lucas, mais elles m'apparaissent totalement absconses. »

Un 'après tout je ne suis pas de ce siècle' lui brûlait les lèvres mais il s'en empêcha. Inutile de jouer avec le feu.

« - Quoi ! ! » s'arrêtant brusquement. « Mais vous êtes britannique Doc ! Vous pouvez pas ne pas connaître ! Du coup, si je vous parle de Dolorean... ça vous dis rien ?

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Ah !

\- La Dolorean DMC-12 pour être exact. Ils ont arrêté de les produire en 83, 1983, car les matériaux était trop coûteux et que-

-Whow whoo Attendez. Dites-moi que c'est de l'humour : c'est tout ce que ça vous inspire ? » Face à un regard perplexe et - il faut le dire - légèrement curieux « Laissez tomber. Avec tout mon respect, un de ces jours faudra dépoussiérer votre éducation. Ça craint : y'a pas que les morts dans la vie ! Et c'est moi qui dis ça, m'enfin... »

Tout en marchant ils étaient arrivés en vue de la boutique d'antiquités.

Mine de rien et malgré une légère tension, l'immortel avait apprécié la compagnie de Lucas. Connaître un peu plus ses semblables, encore une chose qu'il avait omise après la disparition d'Abigail. C'était venu naturellement. La première excuse, le premier refus 'Non, désolé', 'Amusez-vous bien', puis un simple acquiescement, 'Mmm'. Vient ensuite le silence. Et les autres se détournent de soi.

Mais même après trois ans, le jeune homme n'avait pas baissé les bras. Jetant propositions sur propositions, juste pour en apprendre un peu plus sur ce génie inaccessible pour qui il travaillait.

Cela méritait un peu d'attention.

Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée. Une erreur dont les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses pour lui, mais tant pis.  
Il devait recommencer à vivre.  
Et si cela impliquait de résoudre des enquêtes avec Jo, de s'autoriser à boire un verre d'alcool bon marché avec Hanson après le travail ou de côtoyer un peu plus un jeune homme qui rêvait de connaître son secret, soit.

« -Vous pourrez en débattre avec Abe, si vous acceptez de rester manger ce soir bien entendu. » lança t-il d'un ton plus nonchalant qu'il ne l'était en réalité, tout en posant la main sur la poignée.

Un bafouillement lui répondit. Mais au vu du grand sourire heureux qui ornait le visage de son assistant, ça avait été la bonne chose à faire.

Henry connaissait les risques mais pour une fois ça lui importait peu. Il avait toute la vie devant lui, autant en profiter.

Et, poussant la porte qui carillonna dans la boutique, Henry eut un rire d'épaules. Après tout, qui le croirait ?

.

* * *

 _Voilà !_

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu, j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Lucas et je me disais qu'il aurait été assez probable qu'il finisse par deviner le secret d'Henry. Ici ce n'est pas vraiment le cas mais je lance un rapprochement, une piste, pour se dire que, oui peut-être.  
Après tout, après l'annulation du show (snirf, m'en suis toujours pas remise) on peut tout imaginer.  
Comme ça, sans promesse d'argent, juste par passion et envie de partage, on peut créer notre Forever, notre vision de ce qui aurait pu se passer et qu'on ne verra jamais sur écran (sauf miracle mais là je suis encore dans le déni *tristesse*) et c'est assez beau, non ?_

 _Bon, je n'ai plus rien à ajouter._

 _Oh, si : Merci de m'avoir lue ! ! !_

 _(bon, ben j'y retourne. Bisous poussiéreux à tous !)_

 _(je suis plus là mais j'en profite quand même : si vous ne connaissait pas Ada Lovelace, c'est une mathématicienne et une femme de lettres britannique du XIXème. Elle est connue pour avoir écrit un algorythme qui est considéré comme le premier programme d'ordinateur (ce qui n'est pas rien, surtout pour une femme) et a imaginé une sorte de machine qui a été construite bien plus tard et qui marche ! Bref, c'est une femme d'exception et savoir cela ça peut toujours être sympa à placer en soirée. "Comment ça ? Vous ne connaissez pas Ada Lovelace ? Ah... La plèbe !" (à dire avec le ton pincé qui va bien, évidemment)  
Je l'ai découverte pour la fic alors comme je suis gentille je partage ! Et pour une fois que vaquer sur le net à des heures indues est instructif !)_

 _(Voilà, là j'ai vraiment disparu)_


End file.
